1. Field of the Invention
This invention provides a conveyor bucket and bracket assembly. More specifically, this invention provides an improved detachable conveyor bucket, separable from a bracket assembly without the use of screws, bolts or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,001 which will be incorporated by reference, I invented a detachable conveyor bucket and bracket assembly which utilized a pin, or the like, for fastening the bucket to the bracket assembly. This invention has many deficiencies over my improved detachable conveyor bucket.